My Fence Tape Patent discloses a web material cut in such a manner that when pulled in both the longitudinal and transverse directions, a fence type barrier is formed. The web material is normally plastic or any resinous woven or non-woven material. One useful embodiment is to fabricate the web from paper. In this configuration, it is extremely useful as a packing material due to its spring-like cushioning and expansive properties. In this embodiment, it is very difficult to deploy the web material by hand simultaneously in the longitudinal and transverse directions so as to produce a large amount of expanded material. The Present Invention is a machine or apparatus to facilitate deployment of this material.